Real Fairy
by Ayane75
Summary: Chap 5 UPDATE : Team Natsu yang setelah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya didorong seseorang tak dikenal kedalam jurang. Dan mendapati mereka di dunia lain. Apakah nama dunia lain itu? Bagaimana cara mereka keluar dari dunia itu? Dan bagaimana dengan Magnolia. Review please. Dont be silent reader.
1. Chapter 1

**Real Fairy**

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy!" panggil sang _Titania _Erza Scarlet. Yang dipanggil pun hanya mengangguk dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Erza-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Ada misi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya, ada misi. Misi yang sangat mudah namun dapat bayaran yang lumayan!" jawab Erza dengan tegas.

"Misi apa itu? Berapa imbalannya?" Tanya Lucy sambil berharap itu imbalan yang besar agar dapat membayar sewa apartemennya bulan ini.  
"Kita hanya menjadi pelayan Restaurant terbaru di kota Fiore. Selama sehari penuh. Katanya restaurant itu milik saudagar kaya raya dan terkenal karena makanan yang sangat lezat. Bayarannya sekita 500.000 J." Jelas Erza. Yang lain mengangguk sedangkan Natsu hanya membayangkan makanan enak itu bersama Happy sambil ngiler gak karuan hingga membuat Gray jijik.

"Hoi _Flame Head_ kalo ngiler jangan disini!" bentak Gray.

"Emang kenapa! Masalah buat loe _Underwear Prince_!" teriak Natsu sambil menunjuk pakaian dalam Gray.

"MAU BERTARUNG DENGANKU?!" tantang Gray

"DENGAN SENANG HATI!" jawab Natsu sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Dengan segera mereka berantem. Erza yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop. Dan pertengkaran itu makin besar ketika Gajeel dan Elfman bergabung.

'_Hah, tidak lagi,_" batin Lucy dalam hati.

"KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI!" teriak Erza sambil mengarahkan belasan pedang kearah mereka. Mereka semua pun berhenti dan berkeringat dingin melihat pedang Erza yang mengkilap siap memakan darah mereka kapan saja ( baca : menusuk ).  
"Nah, besok kita akan berangkat jam 7 pagi. Persiapkan diri kalian…" kata Erza kepada Lucy dan Wendy. "DAN UNTUK KALIAN KALAU BERANTEM DI JALAN ATAU DI RESTAURANT, AKAN KUCINCANG TUBUH KALIAN TANPA SEGAN-SEGAN!" lanjut Erza sambil men-death glare Natsu dan Gray.

"Aye!"

"Ba-baik!"  
Setelah itu, Lucy pun pulang ke Apartemennya bersama Plue. Salah satu Celestia Spirit miliknya.

"Semoga besok menyenangkan! Benar kan Plue?" kata Lucy.  
"Pun…Pun…"  
**Lucy Pov**

Saat sampai di dalam kamarku, aku melihat sekeliling kamarku memastikan ada Natsu dan Happy yang selalu seenaknya memasuki kamarku yang indah ini.

"Hem… sepertinya mereka tidak ada disini…" kataku dengan sangat lega. "Lebih baik aku berendam di air dingin kali ini. Hari ini terasa sangat panas!" lanjutku sambil membawa plue ke dalam kamar mandi.  
Setelah membersihkan badanku, aku langsung berendam di air dingin bersama plue. "Ah, segarnya!" kataku. Plue pun menikmati air dingin itu juga.  
Setelah puas dengan berendam, aku pun keluar dan mendapati snackku telah dimakan oleh NATSU dan HAPPY. Dengan santainya mereka menyapaku.

"Yo, Luce. Apakah kamu mempunyai snack lagi?" tanyanya sambil meminum Ocha yang dia dapat dari mana. Feelingku mengatakan dia membuatnya sendiri dengan mengacak-acak dapurku.

"Kalian… PERGI DARI SINI!" teriakku sambil menendang mereka lewat jendela ( Author : bayangin sendiri gimana caranya agar muat ). Hah, aku pun mendapatkan lelah kembali setelah menendang mereka cukup keras. Aku pun mengganti baju dan segera tidur. Zzz…zzz

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Luce! Luce! Ayo bangun!" teriak Natsu yang sedang bertengger di jendela. Aku pun bangun dan menatap Natsu dengan keadaan masih mengantuk."Kita akan segera berangkat! Ayo bergegas!" lanjut Natsu. Aku pun mengangguk dan segera mandi dan berpakaian. Dengan segera aku keluar Apartement dan melihat Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Wendy.

"Nah! Ayo berangkat!" perintah Erza.

"Ya!" teriak semua kecuali Erza sambil mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

**End Lucy Pov**

**Skip time… Di restaurant "Delicious Fiore"**

"Permisi! Saya mau pesan Curry Ramen dan Lemon Tea!" kata seseorang kepada Lucy yang memakai baju Maid seperti Virgo.

"Ha-i! Apakah ada pesanan lagi, Tuan?" kata Lucy sambil memasang muka manis dan tatapan menggoda.

"Ya! Ya! Rainbow Jelly, Ice Make Tropical!" tambah pelanggan itu. Rupanya ia tergoda dengan Lucy ( Author di hajar Lucy ). Lucy pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan meja pelanggan itu.

Hal yang tadi terjadi juga pada Erza dan Wendy. Mereka berpendapat Erza itu cantik dan sexy, padahal aslinya serem kayak monter ( Author dicincang Erza ). Sedangkan Wendy, para pelanggan menganggapnya Imut, Manis dan Sopan.  
Natsu dan Gray yang tugasnya membawa makanan ke meja pelanggan mendapat Fans yang tak tak terduga. Para wanita yang berada disana melihat kekerenan Natsu memakai baju Butler kaya Leo. Dan Gray yang hanya memakai celana panjang hitam dan telanjang dada. Lucy pun hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat itu.

**Skip Time… saat toko sudah tutup…**

"Pekerjaan kalian bagus! Kalian kukasih tambahan 50.000 J. " kata pemilik Restaurant dan menyerahkan amplop berisi 150.000 J kepada mereka masing-masing satu. Mereka pun pergi dari Restaurant dan berjalan pulang.

"Hah, tadi lumayan capek, ya!" kata Lucy kepada teman-temannya.

"Yah, tapi menyenangkan," jawab Erza dan mendapat anggukan dari Wendy, Gray, dan Natsu. Mereka pun masuk hutan untuk memotong jalur. Entah kenapa, mereka berada di pinggir jurang. Lucy dan Wendy saling bergandengan tangan karena takut. Tiba-tiba seseorang berjubah hitam menggunakan sihirnya dan mendorong mereka semua ke dalam jurang.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Lucy dan Wendy.

"Happy! Terbang!" perintah Natsu.

"Ti-tidak bisa!" kata Happy dan mendapat anggukan dari Charla.

"Kita akan MATI! GYAAAA!" teriak Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

**ChitChat Author ****: Halo mina, perkenalkan saya Ayane. Itu hanya nama samaran saja. Nama asli sih… ntar aja deh kasih taunya. Saya Author baru di fandom ini. Nih FF juga my first FF. Jadi ceritanya abal gitu.. Untuk chapter pertama emang banyak yg salah. Mulai dari ga ada disclaimer, rated dll. Juga ga ada tanda "To be continued". Karena malas nge-edit chapter sebelumnya, saya menjelaskan disini saja hahaha…. #plak . Di chapter ini author bakal muncul dengan nama Ayane X) sekedar info**

**Balas Reviews dulu ya**

**KitoUsagiBianca : **makasih kritiknya. Ini FF lanjut. Tapi lupa aja cantumin "TBC". Arigatou for read my FF

**pidachan99 : **ini lanjut kok pida-chan! Makasih atas kesannya. Arigatou for read my FF

**RyuuKazekawa : **makasih atas kritik dan sarannya Fairuz-kun. Emang kurang panjang sih di chapter pertamanya. Tapi di chapter ini akan diusahakan lebih panjang. Arigatou for read my FF

**Himiki-chan : **Charla itu kayak Happy aja menurutku. Kalo majikannya(?) mengikuti misi atau pergi kemana gitu pasti mereka ngikut. Happy sama Charla pura2 jadi pajangan sihir disitu. Terbang-terbang gitu disana. Arigatou for read my FF

**nshawol56 : **kalo lucy mati kan ada author yg akan menjadi pendaping hidup natsu X) #plak #dihajarlucy . Arigatou for Read my FF

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-Chan : **makasih kritiknya. Chapter pertama emang lupa. Maaf ya… jangan kebanyakan nyengir kayak natsu. Ntar ikutan bego kayak natsu #apahubungannya #dibakarnatsu Arigatou for read my FF

**Ishira Stuwerd : **iya kok Ishira-san, ini lanjut. Ga usah pasang puppy eyes gitu dong hehe… arigatou for read my FF

**Pipin-Fina : **makasih banyak atas kritik dan sarannya. Chapter pertama emang abal banget deh… serba kurang lengkap. Arigatou for read my FF

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, dimulai aja ya FF-nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real Fairy**

**Disclaimer : FT hanya milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre : Humor And Adventure**

**Rated : K / K+ ? terlalu alim! T aja sekalian XD**

**WARNING : Typo, Humornya Renyah ( garing terlalu mainstream ), GaJe, abal-abal, OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Nekad Baca / kepo **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

Chapter 2 : Meet Ayane

"Gyaaaa! Kita akan matiii!" teriak Lucy.

"Huwwaaaa!" Wendy hanya menangis sambil memeluk Charla yang keliatannya sesak nafas karena di peluk Wendy #ngek

Erza dan lainnya sepertinya hanya menerima nasib. Dan mereka tahu kalo mereka ga bakal mati. Soalnya kalo mati FF nya langsung ending, kan! #plak

Sfx : BRUK! DUAK!

Akhirnya mereka pun terjatuh ke suatu tempat yang sunyi. Walaupun sunyi, tempat itu sangat segar, adem, dan sejuk!

"Whoa! Di-dimana kita?!" kata Gray berdiri dan melihat sekeliling.

"Wuah! Cantiknya tempat ini!" kagum Wendy saat melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bi-bisakah… ka-kalian tu-turun?! A-aku… jadi ge-gepeng, nih…" lirih Natsu. Ternyata di atas tubuh Natsu ada Erza dan Lucy.

"A-ah! Gomenne Natsu!" kata Lucy sambil turun.

"Gomenne Natsu!" kata Erza seraya turun dan mengelus kepala Natsu. ( author : eeeaaaa… )

Natsu pun merasa baikan dan segera berdiri. Dilihatnya sekeliling banyak pohon besar dan rindang. Anehnya, tempat yang bisa disebut hutan itu pun tidak mendandakan sensasi _Horor _atau _Spiritual_. Banyak kunang-kunang disana dan suara Jangkrik yang amat merdu.

"Tempat apa ini? Kenapa ini indah sekali," puji Lucy sambil menikmati udara segar ditempat itu juga.

"Apa kita berada di dalam daerah Fiore?" Tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

"Tidak Natsu! Kita tadi habis masuk jurang! Tidak mungkin ini berada di dalam kawasan Fiore." Jelas Erza sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Apapun itu, apakah kita perlu menelusuri hutan ini? Agar kita dapat menemui kota di dekat sini." Usul Gray.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus, Gray-san!" kata Wendy.

"Aye sir!" tambah Happy. Kasihan gak dapat dialog.

"Happy, sebaiknya kita terbang. Kita melihat ini dari ketinggian saja." Usul Charla.

"Aye sir!"

Charla dan Happy pun terbang. Mereka kaget karena melihat keadaan sekitar penuh dengan pohon. Dan beberapa belasan kilometer terdapat cahaya yang dianggap Charla adalah desa terdekat. Mereka pun turun dan memberitahukan keadaaan sekitar.

"Kalo berjalan, kita bisa menempun perjalan ber-jam-jam. Desa terdekat jaraknya sekitar lebih dari 10 km." kata Charla.

"Kalau begitu, ini termasuk hutan terlarang!" kata Natsu.

"Tapi, kalau hutan terlarang, kenapa indah dan nyaman seperti ini?" Tanya Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Itu benar Natsu-san!"

"Sebaiknya kita lihat sekeliling dulu." Ujar Gray yag kapan sudah menelanjangi dadanya itu.

"Gray benar! Ayo kita lihat sekeliling!" perintah Erza dan mendapat anggukan dari teman se-timnya.

Mereka berjalan hingga kurang lebih 1 jam. Tapi tak terasa bagi mereka. Mereka begitu menikmati perjalanan mereka. Bahkan saat bertemu hewan yang asing bagi mereka, mereka hanya membiarkannya saja.

"Ukh! Lama-lama aku haus!" rintih Lucy.

"Iya! Aku juga!" tambah Gray.

"Kalo begitu, kita cari sumber air disini. Seperti sungai atau apa." Usul Erza sambil melihat sekeliling berharap ada yang bisa diminum.

"Hoi~ Mina! Disini ada sungai yang jernih banget!" panggil Natsu beserta Happy.

"Benarkah Natsu-san?!" Tanya Wendy sambil menghampiri Natsu bersama Charla.

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Gray tak percaya. Soalnya dia yakin biasanya Natsu itu suka menemukan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Itu benar Gray-san! Cepatlah kemari!" panggil Wendy. Tampak Natsu, Happy, Charla sedang menikmati sesuatu yang seperti Air.

Dengan cepat Lucy berlari. Saat menemukan sungai dia melihat dengan terkesan. Pasalnya, air itu sangat jernih sampai bebatuan di dasarnya terlihat. Arus sungainya juga lancar menandakan itu air mengalir dan pastinya bersih.

"Ke-kenapa ada sungai sebersih ini?" Tanya Erza tak percaya sekaligus curiga.

"Sudahlah Erza. Lebih baik kita minum dulu!" panggil Lucy seraya mengambil air dengan tangannya lalu diminumnya air itu. Semuanya entah kenapa begitu menikmati air itu.

"Ah segarnya!" kata Natsu puas.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan!" perintah Erza. Semuanya pun beranjak dan mulai berjalan.

"Tapi, kita sudah berjalan sekitar 1 jam lebih! Tapi kenapa tak ada kota terdekat sedikit pun!" kata Gray sambil melihat Erza berharap mendapat jawaban yang logis.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang, kota terdekat itu sekita belasan atau bahkan puluhan kilometer dari sini." Jawab Charla.

"Aye! Itu benar!" tambah Happy.

Sfx : Sruk Sruk Sruk! BRUAK!

"Apa itu!" panik Wendy sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Asal suaranya dari sini!" kata Natsu sambil berlari melewati pohon dan semak-semak. Yang lain pun mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut warna hijau daun sedang dikepung oleh pasukan aneh dengan jumlah 20 orang. Dia di desak oleh sekawanan tentara dengan baju zirah hitam dan merah dan membawa tombak. Sedangkan sang gadis itu hanya memegang pedang berwarna hijau Toxca. Padahal dia punya pedang lain di punggungnya.

Dengan sigap Natsu mengeluarkan jurus "Karyuu No Houkou"-nya. Tentara itu pun panic karena baju zirah mereka terbakar. Tapi anehnya baju gadis itu tidak terbakar sama sekali.

"Kalian mengganggu! Serang mereka!" perintah seseorang yang ada di tengah. Sepertinya komandan mereka.

"Ice make : _Canon_" kata Gray. Lalu beberapa dari mereka tersungkur dan membeku ( padahal di animenya ga begitu -)v )

"Kansou : Tenrin No Yoroi!" seketika Erza memakai baju zirah dengan besi melindungi dadanya dan memiliki sayap besi.

"Tenrin: Ryouran no Ken!" Erza melakukan Serangan combo, dimana Erza akan menebas lawannya, lalu memunculkan puluhan pedang dan menyerang lawannya sebagai serangan kedua. Dengan serangan itu saja, semua pasukan tentara itu terluka dan pingsan seketika.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kamu akan menyerah?" Tanya Natsu pada komandan itu.

"Aku menyerah! Kemampuan sihirku akan kembali pagi nanti. Dan saat itu aku akan menyerang kalian kembali!" kata sang Komandan dan menghilang bersama pasukannya. Armor Erza pun kembali seperti semula.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucy kepada gadis itu.

"Iya! Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab gadis itu seraya tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Kau tak terluka." Kata Wendy sambil memeriksa badan gadis itu.

"Ehm! Terima kasih banyak! Kalian semua telah menolongku, terima kasih banyak!" kata gadis itu seraya memasukan pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang di punggunggnya.

"Kau? Namamu siapa?" Tanya Natsu

"Kau berasal darimana?" tambah Gray.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Lucy ikut bertanya.

"Kenapa mereka menyerangmu?" Erza terbawa suasana untuk ikut bertanya.

"Punya ikan gak?" dengan polosnya Happy bertanya. Dengan segera, sebuah es krim dan telor mendarat di kepalanya ( baca : benjolan bekas dipukul )

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia kerepotan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

"Namaku Ayane. Aku berasal dari kerajaan Fairy Tail. Aku disini karena bosan di kerajaan terus. Soal pasukan tadi, aku tidak tahu. Sepertinya tadi bukan dari pasukan kerajaan." Jawab Ayane. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hijau muda, lalu diikat ekor kuda. Panjangnya sekitar sepinggang.

Bajunya, warna putih dengan corak hijau dan rompi yang warnanya sama dengan rambutnya. Memakai rok yang sama warna dengan rompinya, tapi ada corak putih berbentuk bunga sakura. Ada jubah kecil dari pinggang sampe mata kaki. Sama kaya Natsu. Cuma Natsu sampai lutut doang ( kayaknya ). Dia memakai boots berwana hijau tua. Di punggungnya terdapat 2 pedang yang berposisikan menyilang. Satu warna hijau toxca satu lagi berwarna hitam.

Semua melongo karena nama kerajaannya sama seperti nama Guild mereka.

"Apakah kamu tuan putri?" Charla bertanya dengan lantang.

"Iya. Di kerajaan, aku dijaga ketat. Tapi aku menyelinap keluar dan kesini." Jawab Ayane dengan senyum yang benar-benar layak untuk seorang tuan putri.

"Tapi bukankah jarak dari kerajaan kesini sangat jauh?" Tanya Lucy karena merasa tidak mungkin tuan putri seperti dia akan menghabiskan berhari-hari hanya untuk kesini.

"Memang jauh, tapi aku punya kemampuan untuk terbang kesini dengan cepat." Jawabnya santai. Yang lain hanya terkejut mendengar kata "Terbang" dari Ayane.

"Te-terbang?" Tanya Gray memastikan.

"Iya terbang. Semua bisa terbang tapi ga semuanya punya kemampuan seperti itu." Jawab Ayane santai sambil mempertahankan senyumannya. ( author : nyengir mulu. Ntar kayak orang gila. Natsu : ngatain diri sendiri tuh. Author : eh iya ya #ngek )

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya ini dimana?" Tanya Erza yang semakin bingung dengar penjelasan Ayane.

"Ini di 'Fairy Forrest' tempat dimana para petani menanam sayuran mereka dan pemburu untuk memburu beberapa hewan yang layak makan disini." Jawab Ayane santai.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Tadi kau bilang terbang. Semua bisa terbang. Memang ini di dunia mana?" Tanya Erza memastikan. Yang lain berharap mendapat jawaban logis.

"Dunia ini? Ini kan di dunia peri." Jawab Ayane bingung terhadap orang-orang yang menolong mereka.

"Pe-Peri?!" Tanya mereka semua tak percaya.

"Mak-maksudmu peri yang memiliki sayap?!" Tanya Lucy memastikan.

"Ta-tapi Ayane-san tidak ada sayapnya?!" kata Wendy sambil memperhatikan bagian belakang tubuh Ayane.

"Iya. Peri yang memiliki sayap. Ada kok, tuh." Jawab Ayane sambil berbalik. Dia mengeluarkan sayap berwarna hijau yang agak muda. Tapi sayap itu tanpak tranparan.

"APAKAH INI MIMPPIIII!" teriak Gray dan Natsu berbarengan

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ya ceritanya? GaJe ga? Pasti. Abal ga? So Pasti. Humornya belum bisa Author keluarin. Soalnya karena author belum menemukan lawakan yang lucu. Kalo reader pengen berperan dalam FF ini, bilang aja. Nanti Author akan pikirkan perannya. **

**Sampe ketemu chapter depan..**

**Review please**

**Don't be silent reader**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChitChat Author ****: Halo mina, kembali lagi kepada Author yang GaJe ini. Ini udah ngebut banget bikinnya demi para reader yang kepo. Dan kebetulan dapet waktu buat update. Disini author masih bingung pairingnya apa. Kalo NaLu mungkin bisa. Di Chapter ini genre humornya masih gak keliatan. Masih ke adventurenya.**

**Sebelum cerita Balas Reviews dulu ya**

**pidachan99 : **cantumin nama karakter sama penampilannya ya. Biar ga bingung Author bikin penampilannya. Chapter ini kayaknya masih dikit deh. Gomen m(_ _)m . Arigatou for read my FF

**RyuuKazekawa : **Iya nih. Soalnya bingung mau ngasih dialog apa ke Happy. Chapter ini kayaknya masih dikit deh. #tendangfairuz ( kan sesuai requestnya ) Arigatou for read my FF

**Himiki-chan : **Author manusia. Ayane yang di-FF ini baru peri Himiki-chan T^T. Arigatou for read my FF

**nshawol56 : **Mau dua-duanya. Natsu apa Gray kan my lovely #plak . Arigatou for Read my FF

**Ishira Stuwerd : **makasih sudah menunggu FF ini Ishira-san. Udah dibahas di FF ini kok Team Natsu bisa terbang apa nggak. arigatou for read my FF

**Pipin-Fina : **makasih kalo kamu suka banget ama FF author #terharu T^T iya ini udah diusahakan update kilat kok. Arigatou for read my FF

**Guest : **terima kasih sudah menyukai FF ini #terharu T^T . arigatou for read my FF

**Nacchan48 : **Waduh! Author diteror nih! #plak #kagakdodol iya iya. Ini dilanjutin kok. Jangan sampe jadi Erza season kedua, ya! #plak . Arigatou for read my FF

**Saitou asuka : **kerajaan perinya udah dibahas di chapter ini. Kayaknya sih kurang megah ==)a . kalo mau daftar peran sekalian ama karakter dan penampilannya ya '3')/ . Arigatou for read my FF

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, dimulai aja ya FF-nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real Fairy**

**Disclaimer : FT hanya milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre : Humor And Adventure**

**Rated : K / K+ ? terlalu alim! T aja sekalian XD**

**WARNING : Typo, Humornya Renyah ( garing terlalu mainstream ), GaJe, abal-abal, OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Nekad Baca / kepo **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

Chapter 3 : Fairy Tail Kingdom

"APAKAH INI MIMPPIIII!" teriak Gray dan Natsu berbarengan.

#BUAK

"Berisik!" kata Erza sambil memukul dua Nakama-nya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Ayane.

"Erza Scarlet"

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Wendy Marvel"

"Charla"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Natsu Draggnel"

"Happy"

Ya, setidaknya mereka memperkenalkan diri urutannya seperti diatas. Ayane mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Erza tajam.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian tidak mengetahui ini dimana? Lalu, kenapa kalian kaget tentang terbang tadi… Jangan-jangan..!" Ayane memutuskan perkataannya dan mengeluarkan pedang yang berwarna hijau.

"Jangan-jangan… Kalian MANUSIA?" Tanya Ayane sambil menodong pedang itu kepada Lucy. Lucy pun bergidik karena ketakutan. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ka-Kami…" Erza memutus perkataannya. Dia takut kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa mereka dieksekusi karena manusia tidak boleh masuk dunia peri menurutnya.

"JAWAB AKU!" bentak Ayane sambil menatap tajam + sinis kepada mereka. Semua hanya ketakutan. Pandangan pertama mereka terhadap Ayane yang baik hati, pudar seketika karena dia menebak dengan benar kalau mereka sebenarnya _Manusia_.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MENJAWAB, AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL TENTARA KERAJAAN KESINI!" tambah Ayane yang langsung membuat semua berkeringat dingin.

"Ka-kami… Kami… Ma-Manusia…" jawab Erza sambil menutup mata. Bahkan _Titania_ ketakutan dengan sikap Ayane. Ck.. ck..ck..

"Bagaimana cara kalian kesini?!" Tanya Ayane yang mulai tenang tapi perkataannya masih tegas.

"Ka-kami masuk jurang… Lalu tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam hutan…" jawab Lucy yang sudah berbicara agak normal.

"Kalian… harus ke kerajaan." Kata Ayane yang membuat semua kaget. Di pikiran mereka semua, mereka bakal dipenjara. Mereka semua takut, mereka tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"_Fairy Art : Wings Make_" kata Ayane. Seketika muncul lingkaran sihir. Tiba-tiba saja punggung Natsu DKK mengeluarkan sebuah sayap dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Natsu warna merah api, Lucy warna kuning, Gray warna biru, Erza warna merah Scarlet, dan Wendy warna biru muda. Semua kaget melihat apa yang terjadi kepada mereka.

"Whoa! Apa maksudnya ini?!" Gray tidak percaya apa yang terjadi.

"Ayane-san…" Wendy menatap Ayane yang sedikit tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Untuk ke Kerajaan, tidak mungkin berjalan kaki. Jadi kalian kuberikan sayap." Ayane memberi penjelasan kepada mereka seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana cara mengendalikan ini?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat sayapnya.

"Pikirkan saja bagaimana sayap itu bekerja. Dan pikirkan juga kalau sayap itu adalah bagian tubuh kalian." Jawab Ayane memberi penjelasan.

Semua pun berusaha melakukan apa yang dijelaskan Ayane. Satu-persatu mereka mulai terangkat dan terbang ke udara. Ada yang masih kagok, dan ada yang udah lancar. Yang udah lancar pastinya Erza. Dan yang masih kagok itu Gray dan Natsu.

"Jangan panik. Sudah kubilang anggap sayap itu anggota tubuh kalian." Ayane berbicara karena melihat Natsu dan Gray yang masih gugup.

Lucy dan Wendy mulai terbiasa. Bagi Lucy, ini adalah yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah ia alami.

"Karena kalian sudah bisa, ayo jalan." Ayane mulai terbang secara perlahan karena teman-teman manusianya itu pasti masih ada yang gugup.

"Kita latihan mendarat. Cobalah tetap tenang saat kalian akan mendarat. Karena kalau kalian gugup atau terlalu tergesa-gesa, kalian akan jatuh menabrak tanah." Jelas Ayane sambil mempraktekan mendarat.

Erza pun mencoba mendarat dan hasilnya sedikit buruk karena dia agak panik saat hampir mendarat. Wendy dengan instingnya mendarat dengan sempurna. Lucy hampir menabrak tanah karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Natsu dan Gray, kali ini mereka berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Kalian sangat bagus untuk seorang pemula." Puji Ayane kembali terbang. Natsu dkk pun tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo!" Ayane terbang dengan kecepatan normal namun agak cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di desa tempat kerajaan berada. Tempat itu sangat indah, banyak bangunan tinggi dan banyak peri disana. Dilihat lumayan banyak tumbuhan disana.

"Wuah! Indahnya!" puji Lucy melihat kebawah.

"Dunia peri memang indah seperti yang digosipkan." Erza pun ikutan terkagum.

"Hem… sangat indah dibawah sana." Gray menatap takjub. Baru kali ini dia melihat kota yang sangat senindah ini.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih pujiannya." Ayane tersenyum sambil melihat manusia dibelakang.

"Ano, Ayane-san. Kita akan mendarat dimana?" Tanya Wendy memecah ketakjuban mereka terhadap kota.

"E-eh?! Oh ya! Harusnya kita sudah mendarat!" Ayane panik karena di depan mereka ada bangunan tinggi.

"Se-semoga beruntung!" Ayane mulai mendarat. Yang lain hanya panik.

"Hoi! Kau bercandaaaaa…!" teriak Natsu dan hasilnya…

#BUAK bunyi benturan cukup keras hingga membuat burung-burung disana bertebangan.

"A-ayane… kau…" Gray menahan emosinya karena mengingat dia adalah tuan putri.

"I-Ittai!" kata Lucy dan Wendy berbarengan.

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Happy khawatir. Happy tidak berbentur karena sudah berpengalaman terbang. Natsu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Wendy, apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Charla. Sama seperti Happy, Charla tidak berbenturan karena berpengalaman terbang.

"Ehm.. se-sepertinya bisa…" jawab Wendy menahan sakit.

"Ukh… benturan tadi cukup keras." Erza bangkit dan mulai duduk. Tampak dia juga kesakitan.

"A-ah! Go-gomen! Kalian akan kusembuhkan!" Ayane meminta maaf. Sedangkan warga peri disana hanya melihat Tuan Putri beserta seseorang yang asing.

"Lingkaran sihir bumi : Fairy Heal" Ayane mengucapkan mantera dan membuat lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu bersinar dan membuat Natsu dkk pulih kembali seperti semula.

"Wu-wuah Ayane-san! Kau punya sihir penyembuhan!" Wendy terlihat takjub karena Ayane hanya mengeluarkan satu lingkaran sihir untuk mengobati lima orang.

"Hebat! Kau benar-benar seorang putri." Natsu menatap Ayane dengan tatapan takjub. Ayane hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian.

"Ayaneee!" panggil seseorang. Ternyata seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau dengan model spike seperti Natsu. Kemeja hitam dengan garis hijau ditambah celana panjang berwarna hitam menambah kekerenan padanya.

"Oh.. Asahi-kun! Ada apa?" Tanya Ayane sambil membalik badannya.

"Apanya yang 'Ada Apa'! _Titania_ mencarimu! Untung saja dia tak mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencarimu!" jawab Asahi sambil ngos-ngosan.

"_Titania_?"

"Ah! Itu ibuku! Seorang ratu dikerajaan ini!" Ayane memberi penjelasan karena teman manusianya tampak tak mengenal Titania. Padahal awalnya mereka kira Titania yang jadi julukan Erza.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Asahi sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Me-mereka… Peri dari Negara lain. Mereka sedang mengembara disini dan tersesat." Kata Ayane berbohong.

"Souka… Nama kalian?" Asahi mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Mereka Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Wendy. Juga 2 kucing terbang mereka Happy dan Charla." Jelas Ayane. Natsu menjabat tangan Natsu untuk mewakili teman-teman mereka.

"Apakah mereka mata-mata?" Tanya Asahi sambil menatap Natsu sinis.

"Mereka terlalu pemula untuk jadi mata-mata. Hahaha…" Ayane tertawa perlahan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau langsung menghadap Titania. Dia pasti cemas." Asahi mulai menunjuk bangunan yang mengambang diatas kota. Natsu dkk kaget dan terkesan melihat bangunan yang mengambang diatas mereka.

"Terima kasih. Nah, mina! Ayo!" Ayane mengajak Natsu dkk untuk terbang keatas. Natsu dkk pun mengikuti mengembangkan sayap mereka dan mulai terbang.

"Hei Ayane. Apakah tadi pacarmu?" Gray berkata sambil mendekati Ayane.

"Bu-Bukan! Dia itu teman masa kecilku. Dia juga anak komandan kerajaan!" jawab Ayane sambil mempercepat terbangnya. Semua mengira kalau dia malu.

Saat mendarat di halaman kerajaan, beberapa pasukan kerajaan datang dan melindungi Ayane dan menodong Team Natsu dengan beberapa senjata.

"Ah.. tenang. Mereka tamuku. Mereka akan kuperkenalkan kepada Ibu." Kata Ayane yang membuat tentaranya mundur.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa Ayane-sama?" Tanya salah seorang pranjurit.

"Iya tak apa-apa." Ayane tersenyum seraya berjalan mendahului para prajuritnya.

"Ah! Baiklah Ayane-sama!" prajurit itu memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali. Semua hanya memandangnya kagum. Mata mereka sekarang sangat percaya kalo Ayane adalah benar-benar seorang putri.

"Nah, ayo! Akan kuperkenalkan bangunan Kerajaan!" kata Ayane sambil berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar. Yang lain hanya mengikuti Ayane.

"Di kerajaan, ada 3 bangunan besar. Bangunan pertama yang kita kunjungi adalah bangunan tempat Ibu berada. Bangunan itu letaknya berada di tengah dan yang paling besar." Jelas Ayane sambil menunjuk bangunan yang berada di tengah.

"Sebelah kanan, itu adalah bangunan yang dibuat khusus untukku. Didalamnya ada banyak sekali wahana yang menyenangkan. Sedangkan sebelah kirinya itu bangunan untuk menyimpan persenjataan dan tempat dimana para Tentara kerajaan berkumpul. Sedangkan kita berada di halaman kerajaan. Dibalakang gedung Utama ( yang ditengah ) juga ada Halamannya. Biasanya untuk pesta minum teh setahun sekali." Jelas Ayane panjang x lebar = luas #?

"Ayane, apa yang akan kau katakan pada ibumu?" Lucy cemas kalo Ayane bakal menyatakan yang aneh-aneh.

"Yang terjadi tadi saja. Dan juga mengatakan kalian semua adalah manusia." Jawab Ayane dengan santainya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong pada cowok tadi?" giliran Natsu bertanya.

"Maksudmu Asahi-kun? Info tentang kalian manusia menurutku patut dirahasiakan. Karena rakyat bisa kacau gara-gara mengetahui kalian itu manusia." Jawab Ayane sambil berhenti di depan pintu gerbang utama. Rupanya mereka sudah sampai.

Ayane memegang pintu itu dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir. Dan pintu itupun terbuka. Semua hanya takjub melihatnya.

"Selamat Datang Hime!" para Maid berjajar memberi salam kepada Ayane. Keren kan!

"Anu, tolong bawa barang mereka dan letakan di kamarku. Lalu bawakan 5 kasur untuk mereka di kamarku." Perintah Ayane dengan nada sopan.

"Baik Hime!" para Maid itupun mengambil bawaan Team Natsu. Dan pergi begitu saja.

"Whoa! Kau benar-benar tuan putri! Mereka langsung menurutimu!" kagum Gray yang kapan telah mencopot bajunya dan tinggal memakai celana boxer kesayangannya.

"Gray, saat nanti bertemu ibuku, jangan sampai melepas bajumu, ya!" Ayane berjalan sambil menunjuk baju Gray yang terlepas.

"Se-sejak kapan!" Gray panik dan segera memakai bajunya.

"Dasar _Pervert_!" ejek Natsu sambil mengikuti Ayane.

"Apa katamu _Flame-Head_!" Gray mulai terpancing dengan ejekan Natsu.

"_Pervert_!"

"_Flame-Head_!"

"Kau mau bertarung denganku!"

"Akan kulayani!"

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Ini bukan di Magnolia!" Erza melerai mereka sambil memukul kepala mereka.

Lucy dan Wendy hanya sweatdrop melihat itu.

-skip time-

"Kita sampai." Ayane menatap pintu yang sangat besar. Dia kembali memegang pintu itu dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir. Dan pintu itu pun terbuka.

"Kalian tunggu dulu disini." Ayane masuk dan bertemu ibunya yang sedang berbicara dengan penasihatnya.

"Ah, Ayane! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Sang Titania berbicara. Namanya adalah Fayla. Fayla memakai gaun berwarna hijau dengan manik-manik. Rambutnya sama dengan Ayane dan dikonde. Tentu dengan tiaranya.

"Fayla-sama. Saya permisi dulu." Sang penasihat membungkuk.

"Ya, terima kasih Shiba-san!" Fayla menengok dan segera Shiba pergi.

"Ano, ibu. Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan kepadamu." Ayane mulai berbicara tentang masalah tadi.

"Siapa sayang?"

"Silahkan Masuk!" dengan sopan Team Natsu masuk. Di mata Fayla, penampilang mereka lumayan asing. Apalagi Natsu.

"Siapa mereka?" Fayla mulai menegaskan suaranya.

"Mereka manusia. Mereka bilang, mereka terjatuh ke jurang dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di _Fairy Forrest_." Jelas Ayane. Fayla terkejut kemudian kembali tenang.

"Nama mereka?"

"Yang berambut merah muda Natsu Dragneel, perempuan berambut pirang Lucy Heartfilia, laki-laki berambut hitam Gray Fullbuster, perempuan berambut merah Erza Scarlet dan gadis kecil berambut biru Wendy Marvel. Sedang kucing biru namanya Happy dan yang putih namanya Charla." Jelas Ayane kepada kedua ibunya.

"Kalian berasa dari dunia manusia. Dari guild apakah kalian?" Tanya Fayla sambil menunjuk Erza. Berarti Erza yang harus menjawab.

"Kami berasal dari Guild Fairy Tail, Ratu." Erza menjawab. Ayane tampak kaget dengan nama guild mereka sama dengan nama kerajaan mereka.

"Tunjukan tanda bahwa kalian dari guild Fairy Tail." Fayla memerintah dan satu-persatu mereka menunjukan tanda mereka.

"Hem, Ayane. Biarkan mereka beristirahat dikamarmu. Aku akan membahas tentang _**Itu**_besok." Fayla menyuruh anaknya dan mendapat anggukan.

"Baik Ibu. Nah, ayo kita keluar dan pergi ke kamarku." Ayane segera mendorong mereka keluar dari ruangan.

"Biar cepat lewat sini, ya!" Ayane segera menunjukan jalan yang lumayan sempit dan hanya bisa dilewati satu orang.

"Jalan apa ini. Lumayan sempit." Natsu bertanya dengan nada mengeluh.

"Ini jalan rahasia ke kamarku. Biasanya aku keluar kerajaan pake jalan yang sama." Jawab Ayane sambil tetap berjalan.

"Ayane, apa yang dimaksud ibumu dengan _**itu**_?" Lucy bertanya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin dia kedinginan.

"Lihat saja besok. Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ayane membuka sesuatu seperti pintu. Padahal kalau dikamarnya itu adalah lukisan yang sangat besar.

"Nah, masuk masuk!" Ayane meloncat turun dan berdiri. Di dalam kamar Ayane, sudah terdapat 6 kasur, dan bawaan team Natsu sudah ditaruh di samping tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

"Nah, Oyasumi!" kata Ayane.

"Oyasumi!" balas mereka semua.

-sementara di Magnolia-

"Apa?! Natsu dan yang lainnya belum pulang dari misi?!" master berteriak kepada Mira.

"Benar master. Saat saya bertanya kepada yang meminta permintaan, katanya mereka sudah lama pulang." Jawab Mira.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" master berkata dengan geram. Khawatir mereka ditangkap oleh dewan karena membuat kerusuhan lagi.

"Sebaiknya besok kita mencari mereka Master." Usul Mira.

"Ya baiklah." Master segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Mira dengan tatapan khawatir. Sementara itu, ternyata ada seseorang yang menyadap pembeciraan mereka.

"_Khu khu khu… Ternyata Team Natsu menghilang, ya! Akan kuberitahukan kepada Master_!" kata sang bayangan gelap. Dia segera menghilang tanpa jejak.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ya ceritanya? GaJe ga? Pasti. Abal ga? So Pasti. Kali ini Chapternya mungkin masih pendek. Ga punya waktu ngetik yang banyak. Yang mau jadi tokoh di FF ini, cantumin nama Karakternya sama penampilannya ya. Biar ga bingung Authornya. **

**Sampe ketemu chapter depan..**

**Review please**

**Don't be silent reader**


	4. Chapter 4

**ChitChat Author ****: Halo mina, kembali lagi kepada Author yang GaJe ini. Sebenarnya nih chapter udah selesai kapan tahu. Tapi, ga punya waktu buat updatenya. Jadi gomen mina (u/\u) . untuk tambahan pemain di FF ini author rasa udah cukup. Ntar Author capek mikirin perannya daripada ceritanya. **

**Sebelum cerita Balas Reviews dulu ya**

**pidachan99 : **Raven Tail bukan ya? Ntar deh tak pikirin dulu ngehehe . Arigatou for read my FF

**RyuuKazekawa : **Iya dong. Erza harus takut dengan Author #plak #maunya . eh?! Ada yg mirip dengan SAO ya? Maaf deh, kalau kamu merasa begitu. Arigatou for read my FF

**Himiki-chan : **Itu emang maunya Author Ayane lebih galak daripada Erza. Hohoho #plak. Arigatou for read my FF

**nshawol56 : **Mesti dong. Masa Erza mulu yang galak. Sekali-kali Auhthor dong #plak . Arigatou for Read my FF

**Pipin-Fina : **makasih sarannya. Arigatou for read my FF

**Kazuka Kujyou Tsania-chan : **ruangannya emang kurang mewah. Tapi author bingung mau dibikin kayak gimana. Arigatou for read my FF

**Yodontknow : **makasih… . Arigatou for read my FF

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, dimulai aja ya FF-nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real Fairy**

**Disclaimer : FT hanya milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre : Humor And Adventure**

**Rated : K / K+ ? terlalu alim! T aja sekalian XD**

**WARNING : Typo, Humornya Renyah ( garing terlalu mainstream ), GaJe, abal-abal, OOC, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Nekad Baca / kepo **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

Chapter 4 : Ramalan, Naga dan teman

_**-Di suatu tempat di dalam hutan, di dalam gua-**_

"_Benarkah Team Terkuat Fairy Tail menghilang?!_" suara samar-samar itu menggema di dalam gua.

"Benar Master. Dengan begitu, kita dapat menyerang Fairy Tail dengan mudah." Jawab Seseorang. Dia memakai jubah hitam. Tapi tampak rambut cokelat pekat dan mata merahnya terlihat.

"_Kerja bagus, RedEye!_ ( codename ). _Aku menunggu laporanmu selanjutnya._" suara sang master kembali menggema di dalam gua.

"Baik, master!" ternyata orang itu adalah mempunyai codename RedEye. Dengan segera dia keluar gua dan melihat sekelilingnya.

'_Mati kau Fairy Tail_' batin RedEye sambil memasang 'Evil Smirk'

_**-Sementara di Fairy World, siang hari-**_

TOK TOK TOK. Seseorang telah mengetuk pintu kamar sang putri.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ayane sambil mendekati pintu kamarnya.

"Ini aku Maidine, Ayane-sama. Ratu telah memanggil anda. Tolong menghadapnya beserta teman-teman anda di halaman belakang." Jawab Maidine kepala maid di kerajaan.

"Baiklah! Aku akan segera keluar!" teriak Ayane takut gak kedengeran. Ayane segera menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Ibu sepertinya ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan kalian di halaman belakang. Ayo segera bersiap-siap." Perintah Ayane. Anehnya mereka semua pada nurut. ( Author : ya jelas nurut. Tuan Putri dilawan. Hohoho… #plak )

Dengan segera mereka bersiap-siap dan pergi ke halaman belakang. Tepatnya seperti kebun mawar.

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Ayo silahkan duduk dan minum teh." Fayla bangkit dari duduknya dan mempersilahkan Team Natsu untuk duduk.

"Jadi, yang akan dibicarakan apa yang mulia?" Lucy duduk seraya bertanya.

"Hah, harus kuceritakan darimana ya?" Fayla kelihatan bingung.

"Ibu ceritakan dari ramalan itu saja." Jawab Ayane seraya menyeruput tehnya.

"Baiklah. Begini, beberapa ratus tahun lalu, di dunia peri terdapat sebuah ramalan. Dimana seseorang yang penting dari kerajaan peri ini akan memberontak dan menghancurkan kerajaan dan membunuh naga kami. Naga kami adalah suber kehidupan kami. Dan didalam ramalan tersebut, hanya kalianlah para manusia yang dapat menghentikan itu. Dan setelah menghancurkan dunia kami, mereka akan menghancurkan dunia kalian. Karena itu, kumohon bantu kami!" jelas Fayla seraya menunduk kepada tim Natsu.

"Dan saya dengar, kalianlah tim terkuat dari Guild terkuat "Fairy Tail". Jadi tolong saya dengan segenap kekuatan kalian semua!" mohon Fayla seraya menunduk lebih dalam. Menandakan kalau dia benar-benar memohon.

"Baiklah kami akan menolong kalian!" ucap Natsu berdiri dan meninju udara.

"Selain itu, kalau kami gagal, dunia kami juga hancur." Tambah Erza seraya tersenyum.

"Kami akan membantu semaksimal mungkin." Lucy ikut berbicara.

"Tapi, kalau hanya kami berlima, bukannya tidak kuat? Apakah kalian punya tentara atau armada yang kuat?" Tanya Gray hingga membuat Fayla tersenyum.

"Kami punya yang terkuat. Mudah-mudahan akan membantu kalian." Jawab Fayla.

"Ano, kata anda, anda punya seekor naga? Bolehkah saya melihat naga itu?" pinta Wendy beserta anggukan dari Natsu.

"Silahkan. Ayane, tolong antar mereka. Aku ada pertemuan dewan." Pinta Fayla sembari berdiri dan berjalan kedalam istana.

"Iya, Ibu! Nah, ayo ikuti aku!" Ayane kembali memimpin dan berjalan menuju bagian dalam kebun.

Setelah memasuki kebun cukup lama, mereka berhenti. Ayane membuka pintu di balik rerumputan. Ternyata di dalamnya ada tangga. Dia pun menyuruh teman yang lainnya untuk masuk. Mereka menelusuri tempat itu. Natsu mulai mencium hawa naga beserta teman-teman lainnya. Setelah memasuki gerbang yang sangat tertutup rapat, mereka melihat naga dengan sisik berwarna hijau dengan garis kuning. Mereka terkesima melihatnya.

"Ayane, siapa mereka?" naga itu bangkit dan menatap tim Natsu dengan tajam. Apalagi Natsu dan Wendy.

"Mereka teman-temanku yang ada di dalam ramalan." Jawab Ayane sambil mengelus kaki naga itu.

"Aku merasakan hawa para naga lain disini. Aku merasakannya dari kalian berdua." Tunjuk Naga itu kepada Natsu dan Wendy

"Eh? Apakah benar itu Orihara?" ternyata Naga itu bernama Orihara. Orihara pun hanya mengangguk.

"Kami Dragon Slayer. Jelas kami punya hawa seperti naga." Jelas Natsu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dragon Slayer?!" Orihara tak percaya dengan mereka.

"Kau belajar dari naga apa?!" Orihara bertanya kepada Natsu dan Wendy.

"Igneel."

"Grandine."

"Ternyata mereka berdua. Kalau begitu seharusnya kalian hebat. Apalagi kau yang diajarin Igneel. Dia adalah Raja dari para naga api." Orihara hanya tersenyum kepada Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Ano, kau ini naga apa?" Lucy memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku adalah naga kehidupan. Setiap sisikku mengandung unsur untuk hidup. Dan sisikku menghasilkan beberapa element untuk hidup seperti air dan udara." Jelas Orihara.

Sekarang semua mengerti kenapa naga ini dilindungi, dan kenapa kalau dimusnahkan maka dunia ini akan hancur.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang Orihara." Ayane mengelus kembali badan Orihara.

"Eh?! Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Wendy. Padahal dia ingin bertanya lebih banyak kepada Orihara.

"Sudah, ikutin aja. Kalian akan kuperkenalkan kepada teman-temanku. Kebetulan siang ini kami ada pertemuan." Jawab Ayane seraya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Temanmu? Memang ada hubungan apa?" Natsu bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Teman Ayane rata-rata seorang prajurit tempur seperti kalian. Dan mereka levelnya hampir sama dengan Ayane." Jawab Orihara. Ayane hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo! Sampai jumpa, Orihara!" Ayane berjalan menuju pintu dimana mereka masuk tadi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih tau tentang Grandine dari anda. Dan sepertinya Natsu-san juga." Kata Wendy kepada Orihara. Dia juga melirik kepada seorang lelaki berambut merah muda itu.

"Setelah perang selesai, kuharap aku bisa banyak bercerita tentangnya kepadamu." Jawab Orihara.

"Wendy! Cepat!" teriak Lucy di ambang pintu.

"Ha'i! Arigatou gonzaimasu." Wendy membungkuk dan berlari menuju teman-temannya.

'_Igneel dan Grandine, kalian punya anak angkat yang hebat_' batin Orihara dalam hati.

"Hei, kita akan bertemu dengan siapa dan dimana?" Tanya Natsu dengan langkah ogah-ogahan.

"Nanti kalian akan tahu namanya. Kita bertemu di taman kota. Jadi, kita harus terbang." Jawab Ayane sambil mengembangkan sayapnya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

**-skip time. di taman kota-**

"Ah! Ayane-san! Sini! Sini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink (Mirip Natsu) panjangnya kira-kira sedada.

Disamping gadis berambut pinky itu ada 2 orang gadis lagi. Satunya berambut Coklat brunette pinggang dengan pony di atas alis arah ke samping kanan, satunya lagi berwarna cokelat tua. Emang warna rambutnya hampir sama, tapi bukan saudaraan ==)a.

"Siapa itu Ayane-san?" Tanya gadis berambut cokelat brunette.

"Ah ini, anak dalam ramalan. Namanya, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Natsu dan Gray. Sedangkan 2 kucingnya, Happy dan CCharla." Jawab Ayane sambil memperkenalkan diri team Natsu.

"Namaku Fina Scardeclock (Bacanya : Fina Skarde klok). Panggil aja Fina." Kata gadis berambut pink itu. Rambutnya terurai dan memakai Bando putih tipis polos. Dia memakai gaun berwarna merah hitam yang panjangnya selutut (tapi lututnya tertutup) dan lengan sepanjang siku. Memakai sepatu merah semata kaki dan memakai kaus kaki putih kira kira 5 centi dari mata kaki.

"Namaku Crystal Victoria. Panggil saja Crystal. Aku kerabat keluarga kerajaan." Kata Gadis berambut coklat brunette. Memakai rok berwarna hitam dan kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan, ditambah jaket berwarna hitam. Sepatunya berwarna hitam selutut dengan garis putih di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Namaku Pida Calberon. Panggil aja Pida-chan." Kata gadis berambut cokelat tua. Pake kaos lengan pendek polos warna putih sama rompi warna putih dengan garis biru, pake rok 5 cm diatas lutut warnanya putih dengan garis biru juga. Dia memakai sepatu boots biru dengan garis putih. Dia juga memakai kalung perak berbentuk hati.

"Sepertinya kalian terlihat ramah." Crystal membuka keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yah, kadang kami diam, kadang kami berisik." Jawab Erza sambil melirik Natsu dan Gray.

"Tapi, tumben banget Ayane kalem sama orang baru. Apalagi kayaknya kau dan mereka langsung jadi sahabat." Fina menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Walaupun kalem, terkadang dia menyeramkan, lho! Khu khu khu!" kata Happy sambil terbang. Tak lupa dia seperti menahan tertawaanya itu.

"Apa katamu Baka-Neko?!" Ayane langsung marah. Dia menarik ekor Happy dan dibanting ke tanah. Setelah itu dengan menginjak kepala Happy. #sadis Tampak urat-urat marahnya terlihat.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Happy! Kalau kau berbuat begitu, aku tak segan-segan memberi pelajaran untukmu!" Natsu marah karena partnernya diinjak begitu saja.

"Hoh, kau menantangku?" jawab Ayane sambil terus menginjak kepala Happy. Kadang dia menekan kakinya untuk membuat kepala Happy gepeng. Dilihat aura Ayane samar-samar menjadi hitam.

"Hoi, _pinky_! Sampai matipun kau gak bakal bisa menang lawan Ayane-san! Bahkan, Asahi-kun yang hebat saja tak bisa mengalahkannya!" Fina menunjuk Natsu. Dan nada bicaranya pun kelewat mengejek.

"Kau juga _pinky_, _BEGO_!"

"Apa maksudmu, _Baka_!"

"Kau yang _BAKA_!"

"Kau lebih _BAKA_!"

"Hoi jangan berantem disini." Gray berusaha melerai.

"DIAM _PERVERT_!" Fina dan Natsu menggertak Gray dengan kompaknya. Gray pun mulai memanas.

"KALIAN ITU DUO PINKY BEGO!" Gray akhirnya mengejek 2 orang berambut pink itu.

"Apa katamu, _Pervert_?!" Fina menendang muka Gray.

"Sakit, BAKA-PINKY!"

"Apa katamu?!" Natsu meninju Gray.

"Buka lo, _Flame-Head_!"

"URUSAI! KALIAN BISA DIAM KAGAK, SIH!" Erza dan Ayane akhirnya melerai mereka dengan cara membentak. #?

"Sepertinya kalian jangan membuat mood Ayane memburuk. Kalau gak, dia gak segan-segan menghajar kita sampai babak belur." Asahi pun datang bersama seorang cowok disampingnya.

"Yah, Asahi. Kau sudah punya pengalaman seperti itu." Kata cowok disamping Asahi.

"Siapa kau?" Natsu dan Gray yang masih dalam posisi bertarung bertanya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Namaku Shin Kazekawa. Satu tim dengan Asahi di dalam pasukan kerajaan." Jawab Shin. Rambutnya warna hitam dengan model spike pendek #? . Memakai baju Armor seperti Erza. Dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Wah, kau memakai Armor seperti Erza-san." Wendy terksima karena Shin penampilan dan mungkin sifatnya sama seperi Erza.

"Erza?"

"Itu aku." Erza akhirnya angkat bicara. Mata Shin membulat, belum pernah dia melihat cewe cantik memakai Armor. Tapi terlintas dipikirannya kalau Erza itu menyeramkan sama seperti Ayane.

"Nah, beruntung kalian disini, dan moodku lagi jelek. Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung di Arena?" tawar Ayane sambil mengeluarkan Super Devil Smirk-nya.

"Apakah kau akan membuat kami semua babak belur?" Tanya Asahi yang sedikit ketakutan.

"Tergantung moodku yang jelek ini. Kalau terus ada, mungkin akan kubuat kalian semua mati." Jawab Ayane sambil mempertahankan Super Devil Smirk-nya itu.

Yang lain hanya merinding. Entah apa yang akan mereka lalukan di arena nanti. Yang jelas, mereka harus mengubah mood Ayane sebelum mereka menikmati siksaan dari Ayane nanti.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pendek ya ceritanya? GaJe ga? Pasti. Abal ga? So Pasti. Kali ini Chapternya masih pendek. Ga punya waktu ngetik yang banyak. Ini FF sengaja Author cepetin alurnya. Karena palingan nih FF Cuma 10-15 chapter doang. Soalnya, author sibuk mulu. Kalo mau lebih akrab dengan Author, follow Role Player author ya… on setiap hari kok ;D #plak #emangsiapa **

**Sampe ketemu chapter depan..**

**Review please**

**Don't be silent reader**


	5. Chapter 5

**ChitChat Author ****: Halo mina, kembali lagi kepada Author yang GaJe ini. Oke. Karena lagi ada waktu senggang, lalu udh update yg ff satunya. maka yg ini di update **

**Tanpa basa basi lagi, dimulai aja ya FF-nya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Real Fairy**

**Disclaimer : FT hanya milik Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Genre : Humor And Adventure**

**Rated : K / K+ ? terlalu alim! T aja sekalian XD**

**WARNING : Typo, Humornya Renyah ( garing terlalu mainstream ), GaJe, abal-abal, OOC, Alurnya GaJe, DLL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Nekad Baca / kepo **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^)/**

Chapter 5 : Perang

"Ne, Ayane. Apakah kamu serius tentang ini?" Ryuu berbicara.

"Tidak terlalu serius sih. Paling kalian hanya kaget." Jawab Ayane santai sambil berjalan.

"Hoi! Kita mau kemana sih!" Natsu melangkah dengan malas. Asahi hanya menyikutnya.

'_**Jangan bikin dia tambah marah'**_ bisik Asahi ke Natsu.

'_**Memangnya kenapa?'**_

'_**Bisa-bisa kamu dicincang sampai habis kalau belum siap'**_

"Aku dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan." Ayane berjalan sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Ne, Ayane-chan. Kita akan pergi kemana?" Gray bertanya sambil mengikuti Natsu dibelakangnya. Ayane hanya berbalik dan menatap Gray.

"Pakai bajumu itu baru nge-komplain."

"Whoa! Sejak kapan?!" yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat Gray yang lalu lalang mencari bajunya. Tiba-tiba…

#DUAR sebuah ledakan terjadi di antara mereka. Dengan sigap mereka semua menghindar.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Fina berteriak.

"Cih! Tidak mungkin sekarang, kan!"

"Daripada itu, kembali ke kerajaan sekarang!" perintah Ayane. Yang lain hanya mengikuti

"Ayane! Kita tidak mungkin meninggalkan rakyat! Kita harus menolong mereka!" Pida berteriak sambil berlari. Ayane tampak berpikir serius.

"Kalo begitu kau, Fina, dan Crystal menolong mereka. Terutama kau Pida! Buat rune dirumah mereka! Sebisa mungkin harus kuat rune itu!" perintah Ayane sambil mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Baik! Ayo! Fina, Crytal!" Pida mengembangkan sayapnya lalu terbang.

"Oke / baik !"

Pida membuat banyak lingkaran sihir di atas para rumah penduduk. Dia tampak sangat berkonsetrasi.

"Yōsei āto: Rūn yōsei!" seketika rumah-rumah tersebut terlindungi oleh rune dari tembakan-tembakan dari langit.

"Bagus Pida!" Fina mengacungkan jempolnya disertai anggukan Crystal. Para tentara musuh yang melihat itu, segera menyerang mereka.

"Requip!" Crystal mengubah kalungnya menjadi panah.

"Seinaru ya no sūsen ( ribuan panah suci )" Crystal menembakan banyak panah ke mereka. Dan satu persatu dari mereka berjatuhan ketanah.

"Yōsei āto: Sora o fuku ( Fairy art : tebasan langit )" Fina menebas lawannya itu hingga mereka berjatuhan pula. Dengan 2 serangan itu saja hampir mengalahkan seluruh pasukan.

"Hem, teman-teman dari Ayane-san memang hebat. Tapi, aku pasti lebih hebat!" teriak gadis seumuran mereka. Warna rambutnya merah dan mencambuk mereka dengan cambuk yang merupakan senjatanya.

"Rune!" Pida menangkis serangannya dengan Rune-nya.

"Arigatou, Pida!" kata Crystal bersiap mengeluarkan jurus berikutnya.

"Hebat… Kalian sebaiknya pergi dan menyerang kerajaan. Agar kita bisa menguasai kerajaan ini!" perintah anak berambut merah itu.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, Rita-sama?"

"Tak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka semua." Kata anak tersebut yang bernama Rita. Para tentara itu pun terbang kea rah kerajaan.

"Kau yakin bisa mengalahkan kami? Kami menang dalam jumlah." Fina mengarahkan pedangnya ke Rita.

"Jumlah bukanlah satu-satunya faktor kemenangan manis." Rita mengeluarkan smirks nya.

"Kalau begitu, lawan kami!" Pida bersiap dengan serangan berikutnya.

_**-sementara itu grup Ayane-**_

Grup Ayane yang meninggalkan Crystal, Fina dan Pida terbang kearah kerajaan. Ayane tampak geram. Walaupun begitu, terlihat evil smirksnya.

"Ayane, ada apa?! Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?!" Asahi tampak bingung dan khawatir dengan keadaan teman kecilnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu… hanya saja aku senang… dan juga sedih…" jawab Ayane sambil mempertahan evil smirksnya itu.

Asahi hanya terbelalak melihat temannya ini. Dia tak pernah melihat reaksi temannya yang seperti ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di depan gerbang. Tampak seseorang memakai mantel menghadang mereka.

"Kalau kau mau lewat, lewati kami terlihat dahulu…" ujar lelaki memakai mantel tersebut. Penampilannya itu, bayangin Zero di anime pake mantel. Gitu aja.

"Cih! Seseorang harus bertarung dengan mereka!" Natsu tampak geram.

"Kami pelindung kegelapan 4 arah (?) tidak akan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu, bocah!" teriak orang itu.

"Tak mungkin! Pelingdung kegelapan 4 arah ada disini!" Ryuu tampak terkejut.

"Nama yang cocok untuk orang aneh seperti kau yang juga aneh." Ejek Natsu.

"Apa katamu Bocah! Rasakan ini! Dākusutorīku hitsurugi kōgeki! " Zero bermantel itu mengeluarkan pedang es bewarna hitam ke arah mereka denggan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"APA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan  
"Ice Make : Shiirudo ( perisai )" dengan cepat Gray membuat perisai es dan menghentikan pedang-pedang tersebut.

"Heh, kau bisa mengeluarkan es juga, ya! Kalau begitu, Fūatsu sutorīku ( tekanan angin beruntun )!"

"Tenryu no Yokugeki!" kali ini giliran Wendy yang menyerang. Karena kalah kuat, angin dari Zero bermantel itu berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri dan pasukan dibelakangnya. Pasukan yang berada dibelakangnya itu pun terbang dan terhempas ke udara.

"Sepertinya kami harus mengalahkan orang ini," cengir Gray sambil membuka bajunya ( telanjang dada ) untuk berkonsentrasi.

"Apa kalian benar-benar bisa?" Ryuu tampak khawatir karena pelindung kegelapan 4 arah dikatakan sangat kuat.

"Kami itu orang yang dikatakan dalam ramalan tersebut, bukan? Kalau begitu, berarti kami bisa." Ucap Wendy optimis.

"Selain itu, Wendy adalah Sky Dragon Slayer. Kami punya keuntungan disini." Tambah Gray.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo! Kita harus bertemu ibuku!" Ayane berlari dengan cepat kearah pintu yang ada di belakang Zero bermantel itu.

"Kalian, tak akan kubiarkan!" teriak Zero sambil mengeluarkan anginnya.

"Ice Make : Hamaa ( palu )" Gray memukul Zero bermantel itu dengan palu. Tapi Zero bermantel itu mengelak walaupun kakiknya terkena.

"Kalian..! Tornado !" Zero bermantel mengeluarkan tornado dari tangannya.

"Tenryu No Houkou!" 2 angin tersebut pun saling berbenturan dan menyebabkan guncangan angin yang cukup lumayan.

"Sial! Mereka lumayan kuat! Tapi, kalian akan kukalahkan!" Zero mengeluarkan es ditangan kirinya dan angin di tangan kanannya.

"Aku bersemangat." Ucap Gray dan Wendy bersamaan layaknya Natsu.

**Sementara itu… Kembali ke Grup Ayane & Natsu**

Mereka berlari hampir sampai ke tempat ruangan Ibu Ayane. Mereka hanya perlu melewati satu ruangan.

"Awass!" Erza berteriak kepada teman-temannya. Seketika banyak tombak keluar dari dinding dan menyerang mereka. Tapi, mereka mampu mengelak.

"Sial, tak kena, ya!" ucap seseorang yang keluar dari kegelapan. Dia memakai Armor yang cukup besar dan berat.

"Sial, apalagi sekarang!" Natsu mulai panas. Karena dia tak tahan untuk bertarung.

"Namaku Moroi. Petarung Armor terhebat. Kalian tak akan bisa menghentikanku." Ternyata dia seorang wanita. Mungkin hebat karena dia mampu menopang badannya dengan armor yang besar dan dan mungkin berat. Dikedua tangannya terdapat tombak.

"Armor? Kurasa aku bisa menghentikannya." Ucap Ryuu PeDe.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, wanita harus melawan wanita." Erza maju sambil mengeluarkan tombak.

"2 lawan satu. Tidak adil sekali. Tapi, kalian pasti kukalahkan!" ucap Moroi sambil melemparkan tombaknya.

"Toge No Yami." Tombak yang tadinya 2. Berubah menjadi ratusan.

"Yōsei āto: Hōrīāmā dageki!" Ryuu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas sekitar 100 tombak yang ada.

"Tenrin : Ryouran no Ken!" sedangkan Erza mengubah armornya dan menebas sisa tombak itu. Yang pastinya lebih banyak dari Ryuu.

"Tidak buruk untuk seorang wanita." Ryuu tersenyum ke arah Erza.

"Wanita amor… lelaki armor… pasangan armor yang pas… Kenapa aku tak pernah menemukan lelaki seperi ini!" teriak Moroi GaJe sambil terisak. Ryuu dan Erza hanya sweatdrop ria.

"Kau wanita amor! Akan kukalahkan kau! Dan mendapatkan lelaki armor itu!" tambah Moroi sambil menodong Erza dengan tombaknya.

"Hei, apa senjatamu Cuma tombak?" Tanya Erza.

"Sialan meremehkanku! Senjataku itu tidak hanya tombak. Tapi juga pedang. Akan kukalahkan kau!" Moroi maju dan bersiap menebas Erza. Tapi sayangnya Erza bisa mengelak. Dan Ryuu pun memukul moroi.

"Asal kau tau saja. Ada petarung yang memakai tombak yang lebih hebat darimu. Dia sama sepertiku. Cuma orang yang berbeda." Ucap Erza sambil memegang tombaknya. Yang dia maksud itu Erza Knighwalker.

"Kauuu..!" ucap moroi geram.

Sementara itu sisa grup Natsu dan Ayane

Natsu, Ayane, Asahi, dan Lucy telah sampa di ruangan tempat Ratu peri berada.

"Ibu!" Ayane mendobrak pintu itu dan menemukan ibunya yang sudah terbaring lemah.

"Ratu! Bertahanlah!" Lucy mengangkat tubuh Fayla.

"Ibu, siapa yang melakukan ini!" Ayane berteriak sembari menyembuhkan ibunya.

"Ketua penjaga kegelapan 4 arah… juga…" ucap Fayla.

"Juga seorang penasihat yang setia." Ucap seseorang memotong pembicaraan yang ternyata itu Shiba.

"Shiba-san! Tak mungkin!" ucap Ayane kaget sembari berdiri.

"Ya itulah aku. Kukira Ratu itu lawan yang kuat. Ternyata tidak terlalu. Maka dari itu, akan kulawan kalian. Putri Ratu dan anak ketua pasukan kerajaan yang dikenal sebagai petarung hebat. Dan juga, 2 orang manusia. Dan yang kuketahui, kau pinky, adalah seorang Dragon Slayer." Ucap Shiba sambil tersenyum sini.

"Kauuu…" ucap Ayane geram.

"Kau memanggilku apa bodoh! Karyuu No Tekken!" Natsu berlari dan memukul Shiba tepat dipipinya. Shiba terhempas dan menabrak dinding di sebelahnya.

"Ugh… memang kuat…" lirih Shiba.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Shiba-san?" Tanya Asahi.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin menjadikan kerajaan peri sebagai dunia pembangkit Zeref. Seorang manusia mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat kuat bernama Zeref. Aku ingin membangkitkannya. Dan itu membutuhkan Negara yang kuat. Selain itu, Naga kehidupan yang ada di sekitar daerah sini, akan memberikan bagian tubuhnya agar Zeref bisa hidup kembali!" teriak Shiba.

"Tak mungkin, bahkan peri pun ingin membangkitkan Zeref.." ucap Lucy tak percaya.

"Omong Kosong! Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali!" teriak Natsu. Ceritanya dia belum tahu kalau sebenarnya Zeref belum mati.

"Bisa, pasti bisa! Maka dari itu, aku harus mengenyahkan kalian agar rencanaku berhasil!" teriak Shiba sambil mengeluarkan aura kekuatan yang sangat gelap.

"Lawan aku! Fairy Tail!" teriak Shiba.

_**Sementara itu salah satu kota di Magnolia**_

"_Bagaimana, apa sudah selesai…"_

"_Sudah. Tinggal menunggu 3 hari lagi tuan."_

"_Bagus… dengan begini kita bisa memusnahkan Fairy Tail._

"_Ya… Tuan…"_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Nah, udah update kan. Chap ini pasti dikit lagi. Tinggal beberap chap lagi nih fanfic akan selesai. Pertarungan juga dipercepat aja ya. Nah, balas review dulu ya mina..**

**Himiki-Chan : ga tuh. Ayane ga menang. Soalnya tau-tau perang :p . wkwkwk… /nak**

**Pipin-Fina : kalau suka ngejek natsu ngejek sendiri dong. Nanti malah author yang dibakar ama Natsu. Xp **

**Pidachan99 : author juga belum tahu lawannya siapa #plak . pokoknya ada hubungannya ama Dark Guild deh.**

**Kazuka Luna Dragneel : Ayane kayaknya moodnya makin memburuk gara2 ada perang deh. Mungkin makin sadis… #plak**

**Saitou Asuka : Ayane sadis itu karena author ngetiknya lagi kesel. Jadi pas ngetik kaya nge-dumel gitu. Dan yang jadi korban malah Happy.**

**Ryuukazekawa : entahlah. Author ga mikir sampe situ ._.v #plak . Sifat Ayane yang sadis emang bawaan Author kok. Wkwk**

**Nshawol56 : mungkin aja CINLOK. Wkwkw… tapi author tetep pasangin natsu sama lucy kok. Fina ga bakal ada kesempatan… wkwkwk…**

**Hm : pada dasarnya emang anggun. Tapi author itu suka cewe tangguh kayak Erza. Jadi kalau Ayane emang kasar banget, itu karena author ingin membikin putri kerajaan yang sifatnya sadis, tapi baik hati + peduli rakyat. Kan anti mainstream… wkwkw**

**Author : Nah udh dibales kan. Para readers jug abaca yang "Fall In Love With Vampire" ya! ( promosi )**

**Sampe ketemu chapter depan..**

**Review please**

**Don't be silent reader**


End file.
